playground_vfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Beasts
The Great Beasts. They had many names throughout the ages and were considered gods, demons, forces of nature or spirits, though modern sensibilities suggest that they are merely beings of extraordinary power. Each of the Beasts is a unique being and their supposed abilities vary greatly. There is talk of a bird of ice that cannot die as long as a single flake of snow exists in the world, of a giant ox-man who is the source of earthquakes. It is said that some of them are so beyond us lesser creatures that to merely witness them can drive a man insane. And the devastation of the Jade Disk of Hé by the Beast of Calamity supports this notion only too well. As unique as each Beast is, their view of the various humanoid species in the world varies widely -- some consider them annoyances or minor parasites, others pleasant distractions from their long-lived boredom while some are barely even cognizant of the fact that there such lesser beings exist. Luckily, since a long time ago, most of the Great Beasts reside in their own pocket realms and are content to stay there, so direct interaction is very rare. Nonetheless, a number of primitive religions have existed throughout the ages with varying success -- it is true that many of them are able to grant supernatural gifts, or even the ability to channel their energies into proper forms of magic, so their followers have some legitimacy. Rare is the Great Beast that does not demand a price for such imbuements -- whether that is loyalty, free will, soul and body depends on its nature. 'A Bestial Gallery' The Great Beast of Earth. Lives a hermit-like existence far beneath the surface of our world. Whether it is actually supposed to represent the planet itself, the element of Earth and Stone, or something else entirely is unknown. It does not communicate and the only accounts of its existence stem from the Great Calamity that destroyed the Jade Disc of Hé. The lightning bird. One of the less intelligent Great Beasts, it is nonetheless venerated by some isolationist tribes. A Beast of the Depths below the Ocean. It seems to favor simple fishing folk and accepts blood sacrifice in exchange for treasure and bountiful seas. Its name is never spoken, though a few remaining servants remember the syllables. A Great Beasts that consumes knowledge and secrets. Those who see it lose at least a month of their recent memories, more with continued exposure, though its form and the baleful red of its eyes forever remains vivid in their mind. The Red Magistrate. A Héian Great Beast that is supposed to have died during the Great Calamity. It represented the three faces of Truth, Duplicity and Honor. It was said that its sand clock foretold the death of great figures of history. The Great Beast of Calamity Artistic renditions of the legendary creature responsible for the utter devastation of Hé Shi Bi. Its true mien has never been captured, though it is said that it has as many aspects as the destruction it represents.